O furo
by Alice Denmark
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian, fürdő. Vajon mire lehet képes egy kis fülledt, meleg levegő? Javított/átírt verzió olvasható a blogomon. :)


Hülye ötlet volt. Most már ezt is tudom, nyugodtan halok majd meg. Ja, bocs, hogy én azt nem tudok, mondhattad volna, mindig elfelejtem.

Halk sóhajjal ereszkedtem be a forró vízbe. Végre egy kicsit egyedül lehetek, néhány gúnyos megjegyzés, és a hozzátartozó vigyor nélkül. Mintha minden reggel érzéstelenítené a pofázmányát, hogy egész nap így tudjon mosolyogni.

Halkan húzódott el a bejárat ajtaja, majd egy törölközővel a derekán, hatalmas rókavigyorral az arcán, gondolataim tárgya libbent be, kecsesen, mint egy macska. Tejószagúagyaúristenmostmentsmeg. Minden szégyenérzet nélkül huppant le velem szemben a forró vizes medencében, mikor már a mellkasáig ért a víz, egy laza mozdulattal kihajította a törölközőt a medencéből. Édesistenemmostmileszvelem? Éreztem, hogy az arcom egyre jobban elvörösödik, és nem feltétlen csak a melegtől, és a gőztől.

- Mi a gond Bocchan? – á, semmi. Csak éppen egy medencében ülök a komornyikommal, akinek nem mellesleg irtó jó felsőteste van, és azt hiszem, merevedésem van.

- Semmi – tömören és okosan. Hah, na persze. Majd pont én fogom átverni pont őt. Jó vicc Ciel, csak így tovább.

- Értem, akkor ezek szerint csak melege van. Ezét néz ki úgy, mint valami rák – nem vigyorogj, baszd meg. Leverlek, mint nagymami az almás pitét. Hát én felrúgom műholdnak. Nem hiszem el.

Hírtelen megérzek egy másik testet magam mellet, és egy kezet a combomon. Meddig főttem én a saját agyvizemben, hogy észre sem vetetem, ahogy mellém ért? Kezeit elkezdte felcsúsztatni combomon, én pedig csak szúrósan néztem rá, de amikor rámarkolt merevedésemre, szemeim azonnal vörösbe hajlottal, majd szám elé tettem a kezem, nehogy hangosan felnyögjek. Sebastian azonnal elkapta, majd a fejem felett lefogta a őket, mind a kettőt. Oh, cseszd meg. Vörös, dühös szemekkel nézett rám. Na, most mi a faszt csináltam már megint, amiről nem is tudok?

- Hallani akarom! – mi van? Ennek elment az esze, már ha volt is valaha olyanja.

- Eh?

- Jól hallotta, Bocchan. Ne nyomja el, nem egészséges - leverem a mosolyt a képedről, aztán majd keresheted.

Éppen tiltakozásra nyitottam a számat, de megelőzött, mivel száját az enyémre nyomva, csúsztatta át nyelvét a számba. Meglepetten felnyögött, – nem én voltam, mondom, hogy ő volt – mikor semmilyen ellenállásba nem ütközött. Egyértelműen vágytam rá le se tagadhatnám, bármennyire is akarnám, csak az volt a baj, hogy nem is akartam. Elengedte kezeimet, amikor már meggyőződött róla, hogy nem fogok sem elszaladni, sem eltűnni, összetörni meg végképp nem fogok. Nem voltam/ vagyok porcelánból, most az sem érdekelne, ha hírtelen leomlana a csillagos égbolt. Milyen szép… lenne, ha most nem a számban lévő nyelvvel, és a merevedésemen lévő kézzel lennék elfoglalva. Majd ha már nem lebegek eksztázisban, a tudatomon kívül, akkor esetleg, majd gyönyörködöm a szaros csillagokban, addig is ott rohadnak meg, ahol vannak.

Én sem késlekedtem, rákulcsoltam ujjaimat Sebastian erekciójára (?). Haha, csak nem tetszik, pervez démon.

- Mi a baj, Sebastian, csak nem jól érzed magad? – most rajtam volt a sor a gúnyos mosolygásban, és úgy éreztem, hogy egy darabig letörölhetetlen lesz onnan, ahol most van.

- Oh, én csak pont annyira, amennyire Bocchan is – és neki két másodperc alatt sikerült lemosni onnan vigyorom.

- Ciel.

- Tessék? – ne nézz ilyen értetlenül, te ördög barma.

- Még sosem hívtál a nevemen. Legalább most.

- Értettem – csak egy pillanatig tartott meglepődése, és ha nem szuggerálnám aktívan a képét fel sem tűnt volna, majd huncut mosolyra húzta ajkait, azután rám emelte örvénylő vörös szemeit. Jaj, de szépek. Istenelvesztem. Nem láttam bennük, csak színtiszta vágyat, irányomba. Elvesztem? Soha nem fogok előkerülni. A józan eszem legalábbis nem fog soha. Azonban ezt jelen pillanatban nem bántam, és nem is hiányzott. Hirtelen erős karok fonódtak körém, a nyakam és a térdeim alá. Sebastian ölbe kapott, de csak addig, amíg le nem rakott a medence szélére, és fölém mászott.

- Ha most azt mondanám, hogy hagyd abba, akkor mit tennél?

- Engedelmével, most megszegném ezt a parancsot, Ciel – oh, atyám. Így még sohasem ejtette ki senki a nevemet, ennyire vággyal túlfűtött hangon.

Elvesztemelvesztemelvesztemelvesztemelvesztemelves ztemelvesztemelvesztemelvesztemelvesztem. Megint, és még sokszor. Nem tudom mennyire bambulhattam el, de mire feleszméltem Sebastian nyelve már a nyakamnál nyalogatta az érzékeny bőrfelületet, néhol megharapta, esetleg gyengéden megszívta, bár ha nyoma maradna, ki látná? Nem is gondolnám, hogy érdekelne bárkit is.

Egyre lejjebb haladt a nyakamtól egészen a bal mellbimbómig, majd megnyalogatta, bekapta, harapdálta, megszívta, a másikat pedig az ujjai közt morzsolgatta, én pedig, mint egy hülyepicsa halkan sóhajtoztam és nyögdécseltem alatta.

- Nagyon erotikus hangja van

- Az isten szerelmére, ne nézz így rám.

- Miért? Hogyan nézek?

- Úgy! – kötöttem az ebet a karóhoz. Márpedig én nem fogom elmondani neki, hogy minden pillantásától szűkebb lesz a gatyám. Az kéne még, olyat dobna az egóján, hogy utána már semmivel sem tudnám visszarángatni a földre, vagy legalábbis a közelébe.

- Ah! Te idióta! – nem vesztem meg, hogy csak úgy elkezdem szapulni komornyikom, hanem azért mert bárminemű figyelmeztetés nélkül, végignyalt teljes hosszában a farkamon. Meg. Fogom. Ölni. Csak nem most, mert most jó.

- Tetszik, Ciel? – csak egy erőtlen bólintásra futotta. Már nem is gondolkodom el rajta vajon mennyire is lehetek pontosan vörös? Nem, nem akarom tudni.

Hirtelen tövig bekapta, majd elkezdett rajta mozogni, közbe folyamatosan a szemembe nézett, viszonoztam a pillantást. Na, nehogy már. Mikor éreztem, hogy akkor, és most, és mindjárt, és meghalok, megfogadtam vállait, és egy határozott mozdulattal fordítottam magunkon. Eljátszottam vele ugyan azt, csak egy kicsit, de tényleg csak egy icipicit lassabban. Majd mikor már számban volt, nem éppen elhanyagolható méretű merevedése, éreztem, hogy felül, és se szó, se beszéd, belém nyomta egy ujját. A gonosz. Én meg csak nyögtem egyet, farkával a számban. Hát, Ciel, tudsz valamit.

- Lazuljon el, úgy nem lesz kellemetlen – könnyű azt mondani, de megpróbáltam, és láss csodát sikerült. Így könnyedén belém nyomta ujját, és elkezdte mozgatni. Majd mikor látta, hogy élvezem, mert élveztem, belém nyomta a másodikat, majd a harmadikat, én pedig, azt hiszem csillagokat láttam, amikor eltalálta a prosztatámat, és simán megtaláltam, az összes bolygót.

Kihúzta ujjait belőlem, mire csak egy türelmetlen, elégedetlen morgást kapott tőlem, de mielőtt még bármit csinálhattam, vagy mondhattam volna, újra alul találtam magam, alatta, és nem bántam. Szétrakta a lábaimat, és pedig készségesen hagytam neki. Merevedésével a bejáratomnál körözött, amikor előre nyomtam a csípőm, így ha akart, ha nem már bennem volt. Meglepettem felnyögött, ő is én is.

- Fáj? – kérdezte, és mintha egy kis aggodalom lett volna a hangjában. Francokat. Kibaszott sok aggodalom, és meglepettség. Értetlen tekintetét látva nem bírtam ki, elnevettem magam.

- Megmaradok.

Néma kérésére, csak aprót bólintottam, jelezve neki mozoghat. Lassan elkezdte ringatni a csípőjét. Nyögött ős is, én is.

- Gyorsabban az istenért – hangom halk volt, és minden második betű, nyögésbe, vagy sóhajba fulladt, de megértette, és egyre gyorsabban mozgott bennem, én pedig a vállaiba mélyesztve körmeimet, nyögtem a nevét.

Éreztem, hogy közel a vége, ezért ellöktem magamtól, majd értetlen tekintetét látva elmosolyodtam, nem gúnyosan, csak egy egyszerű mosoly. Fölé másztam, és a csípőjére ültem.

- Ciel, mégis mit… ah! – nem tudta befejezni, mert egy hirtelen magamba vezettem merevedését, és elkezdtem rajta mozogni. Úgy, ahogy nekem jó, de nem panaszkodott. Nem voltam se túl lassú, se túl gyors. Még egy kicsit. Majd újra alul találtam magam, Sebastian pedig fölöttem mozgott, eszeveszett iramot diktálva, de tartottam a lépést.

- Szeretlek – suttogta a fülembe, óvatosan, félve, hogy összetörik a szó, ha nem vigyáz rá eléggé. Nekem most repedt ketté a világ. Viszonzatlan szerelem, meg a nagy francokat. Erősen húztam magamhoz, egy csókra, válaszként a fel nem tett kérdésre.

- Már régóta.

Néhány lökés után, mikor már éreztem, közeledik a vég, Sebastian rámarkolt férfiasságomra, majd néhány húzás után elélveztem, nevével a számon, ő pedig pár másodpercnyi fáziskésés után követ, miközben a nevemet búgat a fülembe.

Mikor már a légzésünk visszaállt a normálisba, belemásztunk a medencébe, de most már nem egymással szemben, és nem is mellett, hanem az ölébe másztam, amitől egy kicsit meglepődött, de átkarolta a derekam.

- Többször is járhatnánk fürdőbe – mondta ezt újra, egy hatalmas rókavigyor társaságában.


End file.
